blackwellschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
A complete updated summary of the latest episodes. Pilot A raid on the Blackwell Institute in Ipswich, MA forces a group of students to try to survive in a building full of hostile soldiers and escaped patients, all while working to protect their fellow residents. Memorial Day One month to the day after the raid, a group of people are brought together at Blackwell for the express purpose of protecting the residents, searching out the enemies that lurk in the shadows, and dealing with strange occurrences. A sudden grizzly death in town forces the team to mobilize prematurely in order to contain the threat, and an impossible creature enters their lives right as an injured friend leaves it. Friends With part of the team away chaperoning an end-of-term field trip, the remaining members are introduced to their new field commander. A spirit of fear makes the Inn its new target, and a shadowy figure makes its presence known to the team for the first time. 10-91V Carl Thomsen is called away from Blackwell to follow a potentially dangerous lead on the organization calling itself the Trust. On the streets of Philadelphia, he joins forces with an old friend and makes some new enemies. Trust Me Lucy, Casimir, and Ulysses are the only ones available when a dangerous young patient named Erik Kessler drops off the grid and then reappears in the nation’s capitol. On their first away mission, the team takes on FBI agents, sexy police costumes, and the Trust itself. No Man's Land A tip from Ryan Greene leads the team to New Shoreham, RI to investigate the sudden lack of communication in or out. To their shock, they discover the population of the town has been transformed into something wholly unnatural. Reality Check An advanced computer virus threatens the Blackwell mainframe, and the team must rely on experimental new technology to destroy it before the institute’s security is compromised. However, since when has anything been that simple? Hope, Part 1 A young girl named Lily shows up at the Inn because her prophetic dreams have told her that Lucy is the only person who can save her life. In seeking answers, the team comes face to face with the man behind the Trust, but are left with more questions than they started with. For example, why won’t anyone at the Insitute answer their phones? Hope, Part 2 In the second half of the midseason finale, the team returns to the Institute and discovers that Lily has been murdered by the man who was her Handler. While attempting to extract information, Lucy accidentally destroys his mind and then shoots him in the chest. Still reeling from the events of the past 24 hours, the faculty and the team move ahead with their plans to take out a Trust facility. However, can any mission truly be considered a success when you lose a friend in the process? No Sleep Till Ipswich After the past two days, all Carl Thomsen really wants to do is get a full night’s sleep, but it seems like that just isn’t in the cards. While everyone else is recovering from the raid on the Trust facility, the past catches up to him in a big way. Carl finds himself racing against the clock and facing demons, fallen angels, and well-paid assassins in the process. Goodbye Shawn says his goodbyes as he prepares to leave the Institute and start his new life as a werewolf. With everyone still feeling the loss, Mona and Cas face something entirely new and unheard of, with tragic results. Ghosts of Christmas Future A poorly handled meeting with a powerful mage sends the team into their own future, to a Boston that has been decimated by tragedy after tragedy. However, if this is the best case scenario as people keep insisting, can they afford to return with their memories intact?